Plan B
by amazin-squid
Summary: my first story! james, Kerry and Kyle are on an mission to bust a drugs group selling illegal drugs to innocent kids around the world.


Chapter 1: IN THE DOG HOUSE

****A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story so please read and review! Thanks! Xxx****

_**Disclaimer: I do not own cherub or any of the original characters****_

'_Kerry looks so hot in those_ _skinny jeans'_ James thought as Kerry put her cereal bowl on the already huge pile of dishes and walked over to him.

"Are you goin' to stop checking out my ass and get off your lazy but or do I have to slap you?"

James, embarrassed cleared his plate away and stormed upstairs to get ready for school while grumbling and muttering under his breath.

James, Kerry and Kyle were on a mission to stop a drugs gang selling illegal drugs to innocent teens all over the world and to do so they had to get into the delivery system of Dan Marchette's drug company and befriend his children Zoey, Dylan and Mike.

James – William

Kyle – Mike

Kerry – Zoey

Kerry and James missed the bus so walked to school with Kyle who had a major hangover from last night, but he had to go to school otherwise he would be expelled and would be sent back to cherub campus and spend the rest of the summer mowing the gardens and watering plants.

"James Brook this is your first week here at Milford State and you have already gained yourself a third detention for talking and as for you William, even though you are filthy rich you still cannot wear jewellery or bling as you call it to school." A couple of sniggers and whispers spread across the classroom.

After double lesson of English it was finally lunch and William and James climbed over the fence and ran till they reached a fence.

"Hey do you wanna take a short cut back to my house it is way quicker and less of a chance of being caught by school or police?"

"Why would the police notice us?" asked James puzzled.

"Because we are wearing Milford state school uniform and if they spot us they will drag us back to school and we will be in the deepest of deep shits on our first week back!"

"Oh", James replied dumbly, "let's go then."

William found the shortcut and squeezed through it followed by James who ripped his blazer pocket trying to get through, as they ran across the field they noticed a big black dog running towards them at high speed and next thing they knew the dog was biting James arm and was barking madly. James was to stunned to move but suddenly he heard a crack of a whip and the dog was whining while he walked away.

"James... James wake up we need to get home before anyone notices us" William's voice was distant and James vision was all blurred. James stood up and moaned at the extreme pain in his arm he and William ran to the other side of the field and ran back to Williams house where Williams mum cleaned up his arm and bandaged it up to stop it getting infected. Once James was all clean William's mum drove James home and told Kerry who was waiting for him to make sure he takes pain killers and doesn't do anything stupid while his arm was heeling.

K.P.O.V

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there I mean this is only your first week and you have already gotten hurt, I was expecting you to get hurt sometime on this mission but i didn't expect it to be in the first week!" I screamed him. I could crunch every bone in James body right now I was sooo frustrated with him for letting this happen to him, I know bunking off school was for the mission but letting himself get mauled by a dog and getting expelled is another thing.

"Well I am sorry for trying to help the mission move on forward by getting closer to William, in fact I bet you haven't got anywhere with Zoey considering she still thinks you're the loser new kid around!" James screamed back at me, then it suddenly hit me like a brick James was doing better than me by getting hurt and he was right I had gotten nowhere with Zoey I was a failure. Within a second of that thought I broke down in floods of tears with James trying to comfort me with his unbitten arm and was telling me that I wasn't a failure and was saying that he was wrong about her not getting anywhere because it was only the first week and we were still getting used to the place.

After a few moments Kyle staggered through the door clutching his stomach and moaning about the pain in his right arm. Oh no not another idiot to deal with!

**A/N hope you enjoyed it plz read and review even positive criticism and plz no flaming**


End file.
